


First Date

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Language, Pool Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: "Your shoulders touched but you didn’t mind it at all. It was a beautiful night. The stars and the moon lit the courtyard and danced sparkles on the surface of the water."





	First Date

That night with Pedro exceeded your expectations in so many ways. Time flew past in his company and you began to get used to that lovely, tingling feeling that ran over your skin every time he touched you. Cause he touched you a lot. The warmth in his voice and the heartwarming jingle in his laughter eased your anxiety about dating with your crush.

He seemed to enjoy the date with you too. Any time you opened your mouth to speak or to laugh, all his attention devoted instantly to you. Only and exclusively to you.

He was clearly annoyed when his phone began to buzz distracting him from listening to your voice.

“You seem worried. Is everything ok?” You asked him as his face darkened at the message he got.

“Yeah. No. It’s… It, it, it, it was my neighbor. He’s worried if something happened with my dog. Edgar is home alone and he wouldn’t stop barking and… and, and, and… Would you mind… I have to check on him and I don’t want this date to be over yet…” He babbled nervously and gestured to the waiter.

“Oh, my god! Of course! We have to save Edgar!” You answered approvingly and you’ve been on your way to Pedro’s home as soon as it was possible.

The street was loud from Edgar’s barking and howling. Once you arrived, Pedro ran through the house, out to the yard toward the heartbreaking sound to find the poor animal struggling with his escape. One of his back legs was caught by the seat of a garden chair. The first paws were on the ground so he must have stuck in when he jumped off of it.

Pedro freed him carefully and much to his relief, Edgar was fine. He nudged his owner in the shoulder then licked his cheek, whimpering. They were truly adorable.

“Is he ok? Should we take him to the vet?” You inquired but at the same moment, the dog jumped right before your feet, sniffing and shaking his tail feverishly.

“No, he’s fine. And woah! He likes you.” Pedro laughed as Edgar slipped into your lap licking the hell out of your hands.

“Sorry, we had to come.” He apologized melting at the sight of you, rubbing his best buddy’s belly. “What if I open a glass of wine and we could continue the date at the pool?”

“Sounds like a plan!” You smiled cheerfully at Pedro and wondered what the night had in store for you?

So you sat on the edge of the pool with your legs in the water, drinking wine and talking. His face was so close to yours, you had to fight the urge to kiss him. Your shoulders touched but you didn’t mind it at all. It was a beautiful night. The stars and the moon lit the courtyard and danced sparkles on the surface of the water. You dipped your hand into the pool, stirred up the water then shook your hand.

“Oh, shit!” You cried when your bracelet slipped off of your wrist right into the pool.

“Don’t worry princess, I can bring it up to you.” Pedro said with a wide grin under his mustache and started to strip off his clothes instantly. You tried to keep your face from reddening but failed and found yourself staring at him with your lower lip between your teeth.

“I got it!” He smirked as he emerged up from the water with your bracelet in his hand. All wet and half naked. You sighed a “Thank you.” but as you reached out for the jewel he withdrew his hand, shook his head, made a clucking sound, and grimaced. He was a nasty little bastard and it suited him so well.

“Did you really think I would just give it to you?”

“Really?! Ok, what’s the price?” You giggled softly and saw his eyes shining with mischief. He didn’t say anything just made a gesture to invite you into the pool.

“No way! I didn’t dress to this. And I can’t just strip off my clothes as you did.” The fierce protest wasn’t candid at all. There was nothing in the world you wanted more than joining him. He shrugged.

“Jesus, Pascal!” You cried as he grabbed your thighs and pulled you into the pool. You clung to his neck immediately as you felt your body swallowed by the cold water.

“Oh, god!” You shivered. “Do you always get what you want?” You asked almost laughing but his expression wasn’t the same. From his eyes disappeared the blissful flirtation and meek but serious sheen took its place.

“Always.” He rustled deeply and tightened his grasp on your hips. You felt like your heart beating in your throat as you spoke.

“And what do you want now?”

“I want you to kiss me.” He groaned and lightly ghosted his lips over yours. Just a slight touch but you were barely able to bit back a moan. You closed your eyes and gave him what he wanted.

His wine flavored lips were soft and delicious and you melted into his arms as he kissed you back tenderly. You were dizzy, but not because of the wine and your skin tingled, but not because of the cold water. He had you completely. All your body and soul. You were his and he was yours.

His tongue found its way into your mouth and you didn’t know how but found yourself with your legs around his hips digging nails into the firm shoulder under your palms.

He lifted and placed you to the edge of the pool. The water was shallow enough so your hips were at the same level above the water. You liked the feeling of the bulge on his boxer and the fact that you were responsible for that. The warmth of his mouth slowly slid from your mouth to your neck searing the sensitive skin with its touch. His hands became eager to explore your body and as you felt him cupping your breasts you winced and grabbed his hands involuntarily.

He stopped sucking on your neck and buried his head to your shoulder until his breathing became more labored.

“Sorry… I… I usually don’t get so far on first dates.” You chuckled softly and lace your fingers with his. “I’m a little bit nervous.”

“Do not tell me! I’m so nervous I’m going to faint.” He admitted jokingly though, he could barely hide the trembling of his hands. “I really like you Y/N and I don’t wanna screw it up. So…“

“I know! I know.” You reassured him and lightly stroked his cheeks. He pressed kisses into your palms before laying his head into them. You sighed.

“Look what you’ve done to me! I’m dripping now!”

He chuckled. Your clothes were heavy with water indeed but he liked as it highlighted the curves of your body.

“Sorry for the cold bath.” He said and scrunched his nose.

“Yeah… I did not mean that.” You whispered into his ear raising a rash of gooseflesh all over his body.

He looked at you with a mixture of astonishing and burning desire in his eyes. You smiled and pulled him closer to a long and deep kiss. The wet clothes cooled on your body but you didn’t want to get out of the moment. Slowly you led his hands from your hips back to your breasts.

He easily peeled aside the wet cloth revealing the soft peaks bouncing up and down with your heavy breathing. Your skin was cold under his fingers until you felt his mouth covering a nipple with warmth and moisture.

You tugged on his hair and groaned loudly at the feeling of his teeth in your flesh.

His hand suddenly dropped on your crotch gently cupping the burning heat between your thighs. Pulling your panties aside he dipped a finger into your wetness.

You wondered no longer if you’re gonna regret letting him so close to you. So close, so soon. No, you didn’t think at all. Your mind was empty and instinct took control over your body. You could feel him smiling as you mewled under his touch with your head tilted back surrendering yourself to his gentle caresses.

It was overwhelming and you experienced a feeling in your stomach that was more than butterflies. A fluttering, churning feeling. He played your body as he knows it.

You hissed and squeezed your eyes shut. Your orgasm was so fierce, so long-lasting, you felt as if you had fainted for a moment. It bowed every muscle in your body then numbed your veins with warm pleasure. You panted and gaped like a stranded fish.

“You’re so damn hot Y/N. And those sounds you make… God!” He groaned softly as he kissed your quivering lips.

You didn’t hesitate to pull his length out of his pants and took him carefully in your hands. He was still so hard.

“You don’t have t… Ugh!” He started but could speak no more as you sucked on his jawline and began to stir him with slow but steady movements. 

“I know. But I want to.” You whispered sending a shiver down his spine.

He leaned on the edge of the pool with his head in the crook of your neck, groaning and panting loudly while you kept rubbing him. It really didn’t take long before his jaw gaped open and released his load all over your belly. He panted a shy apology before kissing you sweetly and pulling you back to the pool with a cute arch on his lips.

As your heated body slowly took the cold water, anxious uncertainty drifted into your heart about what may happen. You could see that you hadn’t hidden your inner struggle from Pedro.

“Hey! Are you ok?” You couldn’t help but gulp, as he lifted your chin up a bit, looking at you with a small smirk. You responded with a quiet hum, blushing.

“You’re gonna look so cute in my clothes!” He purred, his eyes lingered lovingly on you filling you up with a warm, pleasant sensation.

Cuddling wasn’t the only thing you did under the blanket that night. He showered you with insatiable kisses and eager fondling and sweet smiles and caress whispers and everything that seemed to please you.

It was dawning. In his bed, in his clothes, in his arms, you curled up, eagerly sucking in the fragrance that surrounded you. You let him crushing you to his chest in the most comfortable, tightest, warmest, hug of the universe and fell asleep.


End file.
